Personal computers are being designed to utilize removable electronic modules for data storage, communications, or for the connection of other peripheral devices to the personal computer. Data storage devices include memory cards or hard disk drive packages. Communication devices include modems, network interface cards, and other such related devices. Electrical connector assemblies have been developed for connection of these removable electronic modules. For example, the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) established memory card (PC Card) standards defining the PC Card's physical outline standards, connector system and qualification test parameters, including reliability, durability and environmental test parameters in its PC card standard, Release 2.0, PCMCIA (September 1991).
One example of such an electrical connector assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,807. This patent shows a connector assembly having contacts positioned in parallel rows along the longitudinal axis of the connector housing, with tail sections extending rearwardly and downwardly from the housing to be soldered to the board.
Examples of memory card connector assemblies having ejection mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,499,925 and 5,730,610. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,925 Lwee teaches a disengageable release mechanism provided for ejecting a data storage medium from the connector assembly upon manual operation of an ejection handle. The release mechanism is disengaged, and therefore inoperable, when a data storage medium is fully inserted in the connector assembly and the ejection handle is in a first position. The release mechanism becomes engaged, and therefore operable to eject the data storage device, only after the ejection handle is manually moved from the first position to an extended position. Because the ejection handle must be moved from the first position to the extended position in order to engage the release mechanism, inadvertent ejection of the data storage medium is avoided.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,610, Hsia et al. teach an electrical connector assembly having an eject plate moveably mounted on a frame and operable to slide away from a header to eject a card-like electronic medium. A link arm is typically connected to the frame and has an eject plate engagement means for moving the eject plate away from the header to eject the memory card. An elongated activator means such as an elongated rod for pivoting said link is provided to move the eject plate and the memory card away from the header. The elongated activator means has a front first position and a rear second position. A rod manipulation means having a push button is also provided at the front terminal end of the activator means. When axial force is applied to the push button, the elongated activator means is displaced from its first front position to its second rear position to pivot the link arm. Means are provided to then turn the elongated activator means back to its first forward position after it has been displaced to its second rearward position to pivot the link arm. The means for returning the activator means to its first forward position may, for example, be an axial helical spring. The rod manipulation means may also be folded to a transverse position.
Each of the ejection mechanisms shown in these patents involves a complex mechanical linkage between an activator rod and a slide plate or pivot arm. Additionally, both require a spring in the mechanical linkage for biasing the rod to a desired position. A problem exists in that these complex linkage arrangements require many parts and are therefore costly to manufacture. Additionally, reliability may be compromised by the addition of parts and the complexity of the mechanical linkage.